


Hotel California

by nodrop



Category: SNH48, 七五折 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop
Relationships: 七五折
Kudos: 26





	Hotel California

/七五折  
/17年黑历史存档

一个人，一座城。

春夏交界，总是闷的不行。  
从分店出来，吴哲晗在公园找了一张长椅坐下，脱下高跟鞋，掏出油皮纸袋里的运动鞋换上。  
内心无比讨厌这份工作，却只能选择拿出手提包中的面包当午餐。

每一家分店的店长都会抱怨自己的收益低，向她这个来自总公司的小职员乞求延迟要账，当然也有没素质的店长，会对自己使用语言暴力与肢体冒犯。  
她又能做什么？默默写上访店记录，提醒他们的工作，然后理理凌乱的自己离开。

明明没有做出什么成就，却经常在忙碌。

打开微信，指尖划过那个人的自拍头像，不自觉地嘴角上扬。扭动脚腕的动作随之缓缓暂停。  
她也在那边努力着吧。

伸出舌头，舔掉了自己嘴角残留的面包屑。听到后面有家长教训小孩子，骂骂咧咧的：“不是教过你不能乱跑吗？不知道妈妈会担心吗？啊！”

突然感到一丝慌乱，鼻尖浮着薄薄的一层汗液，颇为不适。  
点开聊天窗口，记录维持在两个月前，原来已经很久没有找她说话了。  
最后结束的内容，是我对她说晚安。

稍微往前翻了翻，几乎都是双方吐槽家庭和各自工作的事情。  
没有人活得很自在，都有自己需要去负责的方面。这并不是一件坏事。

想再往前回忆一下，屏幕跳出一条新消息。  
总部的人事部长让我等会儿再去一家分店，乖巧地立马回复明白。  
放下啃到一半的面包，又重新换上了高跟鞋。

拿起午餐抓紧时间咀嚼，庆幸离deadline的间隔还够吃完这顿。  
没有办法去抱怨，很多事情也不能多想，起码得维持生存的状态，再向着我们虚无的目标前进。

我跟她大学毕业之后，各自回自己的家乡工作。没有稳定那会儿，用微薄的工资累积了一摞你来我往的车票票根。  
后来被家里发现了，为了得到认可与支持，承诺彼此要成为有所成就的人，至少不能让对方的家庭嫌弃自己。

面包吃了四分之三。

叹一口气，在输入框打了一大段的字，想告诉她今天吃了荤素搭配的便当，想知道她工作上的烦心事，想得到她的一句“抱抱”。  
在按下句号之后，全选，剪切。

对面的店铺出了一款新口味的冰淇淋，应该很诱人。  
有一对情侣手拉手背对我的方向，走到了窗口。  
看看人家，苦涩地卷起包装袋，好好收进手提包。

男方个子挺高，寸头清清爽爽，微笑的时候有酒窝，手腕佩戴RuiBao的天狼星系列。  
这样的男孩子如果拿着两只粉色甜筒，大多数人都会羡慕那个女孩吧。

收回视线，带上耳机，还足够享受一首歌再和这里道别。  
播放了循环列表中的《Hotel California》。  
又打开输入框：eagles乐队的hotel California，推荐你一首歌。  
手指悬在发送按键的上方，纠结几秒，闭上眼点了下去。

对方马上回复了：嗯，我去听听。  
心情豁然开朗，我告诉她，我最近真的超迷这首歌。  
没过多久，她问我：怎么是全音乐？  
不会吧？难道她听的是伴奏版？  
切换到播放器，将自己这首分享给她。

音乐放到一半，她还没回复。  
抬头看看那对情侣，男生得意地炫耀手中的冰淇淋，慢慢走向露天餐桌，温柔地喊她：“许佳琪。”  
女孩立马放下手机站了起来，接过冰淇淋，先喂了男生一口，男生笑得好甜，这款新口味一定很甜蜜。

不敢再看，走到路边叫了一辆的士，立刻坐上离开。  
手机嗡得振动，亮起消息框：还是纯音乐啊。  
翻腾的酸意，呛得自己止不住哭泣：  
嗯，其实，你再坚持一下，它就不是纯音乐了。


End file.
